A Step Away From Falling
by Jettrooper12
Summary: I've never been one to take life for granted. But, then life decides to throw me a curveball. And it throws me into a hole that i never imagined being in. Now the real question is, can i get out?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alrighty my readers. Jet's back with another story! But i'm not alone with this one. That's right. Me...the prince of unhappy tales, tag teaming with SleepingSeeker, the princess of even unhappier tales. Together, we make this story. We hope you enjoy this sinister tale. Remember to review like crazy to make me feel good about myself! X)**_

_**As always...enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Turning the metal grinder, the sparks ignite the thin thread that awakens a flame from the tip of the lighter. I bring the fire to my mouth and light the end of the cigarette that is perched between my dry lips. While inhaling deeply, I flick the lid of the lighter and extinguish the flame with a loud and melodic_ twang_. The end of the cigarette glows a bright orange in the darkness.

The rain continues to cascade from the inky sky so hard it could blister skin if exposed. The only thing I hear is the cacophony of crashing raindrops in this usually peacefully silent apartment. It offers no soothing balm to my anxious spirit; the relentless drum beat of a thousand fists against the window pane only serves to unnerve me.

The lighter feels heavy in my hands, I glance down at it after inhaling the cigarette. It was purple all over with a disintegrating picture of a shuriken on its base. On the lid was a small engraving that read:

_To the greatest brother in the world _

_Love Mikey_

Every time I read it, I can't help but smile, remembering a time when I was still considered a brother. My smile is as brittle and flaking as the painted image of the shuriken it bears. I rub my thumb over the engraving once, then I drop the lighter in my pocket. I unbutton the first button of my trench coat, removing the cigarette from my mouth while keeping the smoke in my system for as long as I can. Then … peacefully, I let the smoke flow through my chapped and crusted lips.

_That's better._

This rain . . . I shut my eyes and picture myself at a time I will cherish even after death. Me and my brothers, sitting in the attic of Casey's farmhouse during a storm like this. Reminiscing about times we value most, sometimes our childhood, mostly battles in which we came out victorious, and anything else that came to our mind. There was laughter then. Easy camaraderie that came without question. Without second guessing. Without guilt. It filled the spaces between us where we huddled together on that worn out rug, so long ago.

I really do miss those times . . . I miss my brothers.

Ever since I left, because believing I left sounds and feels better than saying that my brothers ran me out, there was no other place I could go. Casey doesn't talk to us anymore, so I reside at April's old apartment, seeing as though she won't be needing it anymore.

That day still haunts me every time I think about it. I still don't remember a lot of it, but I remember enough.

Before I can get too deep in thought, I hear something thump against the wooden flood behind me in a muffled _thud_. Just from his presence I can tell who it is. It's warming, almost surreal. But him being here also brings back painful memories. I push away the mixed emotions his presence stirs in me.

"If I knew you were coming, I would have cleaned up a bit." I mutter incoherently. I hear his footsteps inch closer.

"Kind of hard to get a hold of you when you cut all communications between us," he replies calmly. His voice soothes my grief, part of me wants to turn around and hug my brother, but I know that I can't. It is with a forced calm that I remain seated.

I pluck the cigarette from my mouth, "You guys cut communication, so I left."

"Oh stop being so dramatic. You didn't want to leave and you know it. And plus they cut communications, but believe it or not . . . I believe you when you say you didn't do it Donatello."

My eyes glide sickly towards his as a sinister frown darkens on my face, "Do you really believe I didn't do it? Or do you _want_ to believe that I didn't do it?" I ask, staring into his peaceful amber eyes. He hesitates, then decides not to answer. I smirk as I stick the cigarette back into my mouth and suck what remaining smoke I could from the small stick.

"Since when do you smoke?" he asks.

I ignore the question, toss the cigarette down and stomp on the shriveled up paper blunt. "Leo, what are you doing here?" I ask impatiently.

He sighs, frowning slightly, "I came to take you home."

A dark chuckle leaves my vocal cords as I turn and face him, "You know that's not going to happen."

"Come on Donnie, it's been almost two months now. It's time to come home. It's just not the same without you."

Disbelief washes over my face, "Are you kidding me, nothing's ever going to be the same, with or without me."

Leo's face falls as I catch my breath, choking on the sudden lump that forms in my throat.

"Don…if you want things to be the same. We need to be together." Leo ensures me, but doesn't break me.

I sigh softly, wanting nothing but for things to be the same. "Leo … I can't."

"Why not?" Leo's voice pleads and there an almost whining quality to it that puts my teeth on edge.

Knowing this subject will stir up a unearthly debate, I hesitate to talk, but can't hold back, "Not without Splinter."

As expected, Leo groans and put his hands on his hips, "Don…" He sighs. And the sound is weary.

"He's alive Leo, I know it."

Leo doesn't seem enthused, he grits his teeth as he rubs his eyes, "Sensei's dead Donnie."

"How do you know?" My anger beings to flare.

"Because…" He stops, as if forcing himself to stop what he's saying.

"Because?" I egg on, wanting to hear him say it. He lowers and shakes his head. "Say it," I growl. His eyes stay locked on the floor between us as chills roll down my spine, "Say it Leo."

"No," he replies suddenly.

"Because I fucking killed him," I mutter angrily. "That's what you were going to say."

"No, it wasn't," Leo says quickly; eye's glaring up into mine.

"Don't … lie to me," I threaten; fist clenching as an angry tear slides down my cheek. It burns a track down the side of my face. Leo doesn't respond, looking very uncomfortable.

"Regardless of what you think, Splinter is still alive. I've been out there, for two months, working my ass off looking for him in the hopes that if I will be forgiven for what I did if I brought Splinter back."

Again, Leo doesn't respond. Which I slightly expected, I shake my head and push past him, walking to the door, "I'm going to find him Leo. And only then, will I step a foot back into that lair."

Leo finally looks up and into my eyes, he's upset, but is very good at hiding it. After almost twenty years of living with him, I can tell what he's feeling, even though he is a master of hiding his emotions. My heart hurts for his pain, but there's nothing I can do to make this better. Only finish what I set out to do. Find him. Our father. I turn to leave what used to be April's apartment, but Leo stops me.

"Donnie."

I stop in place, turning my head, "What?"

He exhales deeply, "Give me a hug."

Shock freezes me. I turn and face him, not expected such an odd request, "What?"

"You heard me," he mutters darkly.

My face falls, not really knowing what to do, "Why?"

He faces me, sick of me trying to avoid this, "Because you're my brother and I love you. Now come here and give me a damn hug."

Suddenly feeling that there is no way to escape this, I turn around. He's already facing me with his arms outstretched. So I take a deep breath and embrace my older brother.

I know I'm acting as if I'm not enjoying it, but truthfully, this is all I've wanted in a long time. I grasp and hold onto him for as long as I can, not caring if Leo notices my desperation. A certain scent reaches my nostrils as we embrace, a scent that instantly brings tears to my eyes. Raw sewage, sweat, metal, sewer gas, musk . . . it smelt like the lair. Home. Memories pour into my head, training with my brothers, eating with my brothers, just…always being with my brothers. And now, I haven't seen Raph and Mikey in two months, and this is the first I've seen Leo ever since he visited me a few weeks after I left.

And all too soon, Leo breaks the hug, taking away the warmth as he moves. He places a hand on my bicep, smiling softly, "Please…take care of yourself Donnie."

I frown and nod my head, trying to keep the building tears in my eyes. I want to scream that I'm sorry, for everything. I want to hug him again. I want to go home and be with my family. But instead, I just stand and watch him walk out the door.

"I love you, Donnie," he whispers.

No matter what thoughts are going through my head, hearing Leo say those words always makes me smile. "I love you too, Leo," I say as a single tear breaks free and slides down my face.

And just like that … Leo's gone. Without warning or hesitation. He's just…gone. And I don't know when I will ever see him again.

Maybe Leo was right. Maybe looking for Splinter is wasting my time. And then, he flashes into my mind. The son of a bitch that started all of this.

John _fucking_ Bishop.

Thinking about that bastard makes me sick to my stomach.

And then it hits me.

I am wasting my time looking for Splinter. I need to kill the man responsible for all of this. The man who ruined my life. The one who has made my brothers fear and avoid me. The man who had forced me to … it doesn't matter.

I shake out of my trance, grab my bo staff from the corner of the room. But something stops me, I look and see a picture of April hanging above a candle. A small memorial I made in her name.

"Don't worry April," I utter restlessly. "I'm going to make this right."

I breathe in, twirling my bo staff through my fingers, then slide it into its holster. My breaths go shallow as my nerves begin to bother me, I inhale deeply, calming my pounding heart, then exit the apartment.

…

His building never changes. The government fucker thinks he can disguise his building and think he could fool me. Little does he know that I am twice as smart as his entire science industry combined. At this time, he should be on the seventeenth floor, working with Stockman on this new contagion vaccine.

For all I know, they both can go to hell. Because I know Stockman had something to do with Bishop's virus. God only knows why would have happened if I haven't had found a way to get rid of it.

I knew it was him who had done it. I saw him before It happened. First it was the sharp pain in my head, almost like a headache. But I knew something wasn't right. I could picture everything in my head as if it were yesterday. Casey's farmhouse, all of us just relaxing on a beautiful Saturday morning. And of course, I was the one who was standing by the open window. I can hear her voice play though my head, clear as day.

_"Don…are you alright?"_

That's when it all went wrong, I rubbed the tender spot on my head and felt a small device implanted in my skin. I looked at my fingers and spotted blood. Fear consumed me as I turn and spotted Bishop standing in the woods, carrying a small gun. But before I could call for help, it had already taken effect on my body.

The only thing I remember is feeling the ball pien hammer in my hand and seeing April in front of me with her back turned.

My eyes open, the thoughts fade from my mind. The only thing to worry about now is Bishop. Without a moments hesitations, I slide the bo out of my holster and charge at the building. There was a security guard hanging around the door outside. Easy as pie.

One look at me and he was all over the place, scrambling to get his gun. He probably has orders to shoot me on sight, but he won't have a chance. In a fraction of a second, I grab a shuriken from my belt and fling it at the guard, sticking him in the throat. Blood pours out of the small wound on his neck like a tube of toothpaste. He's on the ground in seconds, lifeless, I walk up to the corpse and pluck the shuriken from his neck, wiping it down and sticking it back in my belt.

Before I even enter the building, the alarms are set off, forgot about the cameras.

"Shit," I mutter, and then storm inside. The women behind the counter scream at the sight of me, then all of the elevators ding at once and four guards charge out of each one.

I ready my bo staff and swing it at the incoming guard, hitting him in the jaw and knocking out a few teeth. The next one hits my bicep with a metal baton, bruising me instantly. The large black spot blooms like a sick flower across my flesh.

I ram the butt of my bo into his throat, causing him to fall to the ground, gasping for air. I have no time for these games. I twirl and smack my bo at another guard before taking off in a sprint toward the elevators. A guard jumps in my way and I act quickly, using my bo staff to pole vault myself at him and kick him in the gut, then spin and elbow him in the side of the head.

I quickly enter the elevator and push the seventeenth floor button. As two guards run up to the door to try and stop it, but I jab one of the guards in the eye with my bo and ram my foot into the other's jaw, dislocating it.

The doors close and I take a breath as the elevator moves.

This is starting to seem like a suicide mission, but it has to be done. I'll think of a escape plan as I'm doing it, which has never been my way of thinking. I'm the one who depends on Leo to have a plan to get us out. But now that I'm on my own, it seems like I have to go in blind and expect something good to happen.

Bishop was always tough to beat, mainly because he's the type of person that is twelve steps ahead of you in battle. He's unpredictable, rendering him almost impossible to defeat in hand-to-hand combat.

The elevator moves past the tenth floor. I have seven floors to try my best to plan something out. I always do better with a plan. So far, all I have is,

Kill Bishop

Escape.

Not a very good plan, but it's what I'm working with.

I breath out nervously as the seventeenth floor comes up fast, part of me wants to go through the elevator shaft and escape now. But I can't, I'm already too deep in shit to climb out now.

The elevator rings at seventeen. I grip my bo tight as I take a deep breath. Shock leaves me frozen as the doors open to reveal Bishop standing right front of me. My jaw drops in surprise as he rams his foot into my plastron, which is supposed to dull the pain, but in this instance, does nothing.

Without realizing, I'm already on the ground, gasping for air as he bends down, picks up my bo staff, breaks it across his leg and tosses it to the side.

"You think you could one up me," he chuckles sinisterly. "You poor, pathetic turtle."

He grabs my shell in one hand and launches me across the room. "Guards, seize him," Bishop commands. In seconds, five guards run into the room and grab me. I manage to pull out of one of the men's grip and punch another in the face. Part of me thinks that I might actually make it, until a guard sticks a stun gun in my neck, temporarily paralyzing me.

Bishop laughs again, "I'm actually glad to see you Donatello. You came at the most opportune time." He says, then walks over to his computer. He types on his keyboard for a bit, then suddenly, Saki's face flashes on the screen.

"What is it Bishop?" He groans impatiently.

"Do you recall our deal we made earlier today?" Bishop asks.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well…if you're still interested. I have my part of the dead," Bishop claims, and then moves out of the way.

Saki instantly sees me and smiles, "Well, aren't you on a roll with capturing the Hamato clan."

"What?" I exhale with shallow breath.

"When can we make the transaction?" Bishop asks.

"Bring him to me as soon as possible. And you will get your precious amulet."

Bishop's lips curl up into an evil grin, "Excellent."

I take deep breaths and lower my head, regretting ever coming here. What the hell was I thinking?

"Because of your foolish acts," Bishop begins. "I will get the amulet that carries knowledge vastly beyond today's modern technology. I will finally cure diseases that are thought to be incurable. Or maybe sell my knowledge for immunity and money. Who knows what a man could do with that much power." He grins.

I shake my head, wondering what I have gotten myself into.

…

Being chained in the back of this van makes me feel like a caged animal. Bishop is trading me to Saki for knowledge. I don't know what's worse, being stuck with Bishop or Saki. Bishop would most likely dissect me or something. Saki will probably torture me for information about my brothers. Neither situation sounds attractive to me at the moment.

The truck stops. I hear numerous doors closing, then muffled talking. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, feeling the chains around my wrists tug and pull while the cloth tied around my mouth gags me. The doors open and I see Bishop and Saki standing together. Bishop is holding some shiny amulet in his hands while Saki gazes at me with triumph.

"Welcome to your new home turtle," he growls.

Foot ninja's infiltrate the van, I do my best to kick them away, but they overpower me with ease, throwing a cloth sack over my head. They push me out of the van and force me on my feet.

"It's been a pleasure turtle." I hear Bishop say. Then a forceful hand pushes me forward. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm not looking forward to finding out.

As I walk, the temperature changes drastically. From slight cold to sudden warmth. Then in a few minutes, we're back to cold, but more bitter then outside. I hear cage keys rattle, then unlock something.

"Get in," A foot ninja growls, then pushes me forward.

I smack into the ground and they hold me down as they unlock my chains and remove the sack from my head. Before I get time to even process anything, they are already locking me in my cell. After the door locks, the foot ninja's leave in a haste. Leaving me alone in this dark and abandoned cell. It's cold, but at least they let me keep my jacket. I shuffle to the corner and bundle up in my trench coat, closing my eyes and hoping that I will wake up from this nightmare.

"Donatello?"

My eye's open as the voice echo's through the cell rooms. My heart speeds up even as my stomach drops. It can't be.

"Is that you my son?"

I gape at the cell across from me and crane my neck. And there I see my father, looking back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again. Your pal Jet here, along side Mrs. Dark herself, SleepingSeeker. And the two of us are here with another chapter of this sinister and merciless tale. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My thoughts are a swirling mix as I race towards home. Seeing Donatello after all this time was unbelievably uplifting, it was so good to see him again. But at the same time, it left a bad taste in my mouth. It's sickening to see what he's become after that day. He just sits there, sulking in his own depression and anger. He's not the same tech-savvy turtle anymore, he's broken, sad, and angry. And Donatello isn't the type of turtle to usually be angry. He just can't seem to get past this. He's stuck in place. And it's a bad place to be.

But he's still our brother. I can see it in his eyes, the old Donatello is there; I just need to find a way to pull him out.

I wish Raph and Mikey would stop being so stubborn. But I know it's fear that drives it. They're scared of him, I know they are. I mean I can't blame them, I was pretty scared of Don too at first, but then I calmed down and listened. I realized that in his incoherent rambling about how he didn't do it there was truth there and something else. He was scared too. Frantic and frightened. And that was when I realized and accepted that he was telling the truth, but before I could reassure him about that, he was already gone.

It's hard to keep the lair up and running like it used to be with Don and Splinter gone. I nearly electrocuted myself rewiring a broken circuit breaker the other day, I recall while I shake out my still somewhat blackened fingers. But I'm doing my best. In between all the little things there is the constant in my routine: Morning training and night patrolling. It becomes a bit tedious after a while, but it needs to be done.

Leaving Don like that left an empty feeling in my heart. I didn't know what I expected, I mean I knew he wasn't going to come with me, but there was still that thin strand of hope that he would come to his senses. A wry smile spreads across my face and I shake my head. Fooled myself is more like it.

My anxiety rises when I get to the manhole. I don't want to bring up the subject, because all Raphael will do is bitch and moan about how he doesn't want to see Donnie again. When in reality, he does want to see him, but he's just too scared to face him. Mikey on the other side, was right there, watching Don as it happened. He's a bit disturbed. My stomach sinks as I realize the task before me, knowing he might be a little harder to convince.

But I can't prolong the inevitable any longer. I kneel down and haul the manhole cover out from its position, then sliding it back to its spot after I enter.

The sudden drop of temperature leaves my skin filled with goose bumps and a strange tingly feeling. The darkness that embraces me as the lid drops into place gives me a sense of being alone. I've always hated being in the tunnels alone, usually I'm with someone, but when I'm alone, I feel like the dark is more intense. I don't exactly know how, but it does. As the lair draws closer, the question of what's going to happen when I walk into the lair flashes in my head. I try to ignore the throbbing worry in my stomach about when I bring up Don. But I'm so sick of this torn family. I want our family to normal again.

Without realizing, I'm standing in front of the lair door, just staring. I don't know how long I've been here, but I know it was for a while. Just because of how much I'm shivering from the cold.

The bitter chill from the tunnels reminds me of a time a few winters back. When it got below freezing down in the lair and had to stay at Casey's farmhouse for a month or two. After that, April bought us eight heaters for the lair. One in each of our rooms, one for the training room, the living room and Donnie's lab.

A pang hits me and I suddenly frown just thinking about it. I don't know what I miss more, April, or calling the now vacant room Donnie's lab. Feeling the dragging sensation of depression pulling at me, I brush any further thoughts along this line from my mind. I'm bummed enough as it is. I breathe out sharply, watching the cloud escape my lips as I pull the disguised lever and opened the lair door with ease.

Upon entering, the warmth instantly cools my shivering muscles and moist skin. The door closes and I feel one last wave of cold before being completely immersed in the warm, home sweet home, feel. Raph laughing and scarfing down a slice of pizza while watching TV. Mikey is laying down right next to him sleeping with a book in his hand. No big surprise on why he fell asleep.

"I'm back!" I call out, trying to sound as normal as possible. Raph looks back at me as I strip off my belt and holsters, gently placing my swords on the table.

"Leo, there you are. I was wondering when you were gettin' back," he says in between bites of his pizza.

"Were you really?" I ask, grabbing juice from the fridge.

"Nah."

I smile weakly and chug the juice, feeling the juice gather up in my stomach and begin to fill me up.

"Hey Leo," Raph called, leaping over the couch with what's left of his pizza sticking out of his mouth. "You told me that the Foot were back, did you see any out there?" He asks, making my stomach drop.

I don't exactly know if the Foot are back or not. I just told Raph that so he could stop slacking off on practice. But in reality, I don't know if they're back. They could be.

"Umm," I stutter, "No. I didn't see any," I say quickly.

"Dammit. I've been really fishing to take down some ninjas," Raph growls, leaning over a chair and shoving the last of his pizza in his mouth.

I grin, "Well, you're just gonna have to settle for taking down Mikey in practice."

Raph's grin growls wildly. "You don't see me complaining," he jokes as he exits the kitchen. I watch him with keen eyes as he turns off the TV and goes into training room. In no time, I hear the sound of his bare fists hitting his punching bag, soft grunts followed with every other hit. I contemplate going in and telling him about Don, but on the other hand, I don't want to deal with that tension. I groan in irritation and lean over the sink, pondering what to do.

Soon enough, Raph's muffled hits and grunts fade away into nothing, the sound of the heaters working fade with them, and so does every little sound that rings in my ear. It is silent.

Then I hear a voice. A soft voice. A voice that brings back sorrowful memories

_"Guys, lunch is ready."_

Suddenly, I'm there. Standing in the kitchen of Casey's farmhouse. I see Raph and Casey at the table, fighting about something. Mikey, Splinter and I standing at the island of the kitchen. And Don standing by the window, behind April.

_"Casey, I don't understand why you leave your dirty tools in the kitchen._"

Strangely, her voice is the only voice I hear, Casey and Raph are talking, and so is Mikey and Splinter, and I'm looking at them as if I'm listening. But her light voice is all I hear.

_"Don…are you alright?"_

At that moment, as if it were scripted, I turned my head and look at them and see April facing Don, who was rubbing his head. He says something, but again, I don't hear anything. Thinking nothing of it, I turn back to Splinter and Mikey. Only a moment passes when I see Mikey's face fall drastically. My lips move, nothing is heard. I follow his stare and see Don behind April, holding the ball pein hammer high above his head.

"Leo?"

My eye's snap open instantly. I'm back in the lair, heart pounding as a cold sweat rolls down my face. I quickly turn and see Mikey staring at me with curiosity, and some worry.

"Hey sleeping beauty." My voice is shaky, lips trembling. I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes are watering a bit. "How's the book?"

He looks down at the book, then back up at me with a small smirk, "I don't understand how people can get into these things." He tosses the book on the table and sits at a chair. "Where have you been?"

"I was out…doing things," I mutter weakly, feeling nauseas.

Mikey leans back in his chair and stretches his back, "Well Raph and I were thinking about heading up to the surface for some air tonight. If you want to join us, we'd forever be grateful," he jokes with a big, toothy grin.

I chortle and cross my arms, leaning back on the counter. Do I really feel like going out again today? But then again, going out this afternoon to see Don, it was rainy and cold. Maybe later on it'll lighten up.

"Sure…why not," I answer.

Mikey's wide grin grows larger, "Sweet. I'll go let Raph know."

"No," I say without thinking, having to actually stop and wonder why I said it. "I'll let him know."

Mikey thinks nothing of my sudden outburst and nods, "Whatever floats your boat, I'm going to make myself something to eat. You want anything?"

I tell him no then make my way into training room, trying push the cowardly thoughts of not telling him from my mind. I have to. I slide the door open and find him still going at it with his punching bag. I reluctantly step inside and slide it closed. He looks back at me.

"Raph," I mutter, "We need to talk."

He chortles, then punches the bag again, "Sure, what's up?"

I take a sharp breath, "I didn't exactly go out for patrol."

He doesn't seem bothered by what I say. "Ok. So what's the big deal?" He asks as he continues to punch the bag with precision and expertise. I watch the sweat caked on his forehead begin to drip down his face.

My heart hammers as I muster the courage to say the words, "I went to see Don."

His face darkens almost instantly. His last punch was sloppy due to the news, which irritates him enough to make him quit. He walks over to the shelf, takes a rag and wipes the sweat from his face. His movements are jerky and rough. Shoulders held rigid and tight.

"How's he doing?" He's more serious now, which makes him more prone to get angry. Something I don't need at the moment.

"He's…" I start, then choose my words carefully, "Raph's he's not doing well at all." I admit, "And it's killing me to see him like this."

"Leo," He says too quickly, flatly. "If you're going at ask me what I think you're going to ask me…please don't." His eyes dart at me with a stark seriousness that unnerves me.

"Raph…he's our brother," I whisper, disbelieving Raph's attitude.

"You were there Leo, he killed April right in front of us. Fucking smashed a hammer in the back of her head," Raph growls.

The words he speaks brings up an image of spattering blood. Crimson spraying across the wall, red against the blonde cabinets. I am suddenly dizzy.

Voice choked, I force a reply, "I know Raph," they lock eyes and Raph looks as though he won't budge. His arms are crossed, expression a dangerously innocent neutral. I go on, "But I believe him when he says that it wasn't him who did it."

"Well I don't know what to believe." Raph replies, tossing the rag on the shelf and pushing past me. He clears his throat. "I mean, I want to believe him, but I…"

"What if it were you?" I ask as the idea pans out in my head.

"Jesus Leo," He spits the words at me.

"Think about it. I know Don wants to come home. But he knows that you and Mikey see him differently. So he had no choice but to leave." I explain, "And I know you miss him. I know you want him to come home just as much as I do."

"I'm done with this conversation," Raph growls as he walks to the door.

"It's okay to be scared Raph!" I cry.

He spins around. Hands clutched into fists. "What the fuck are you talking about?" His anger erupts, "I ain't scared."

"Raph," my voice wavers, "I'm scared, too. So is Mikey…and believe it or not, so is Donnie." My voice cracks just thinking about Don, and what he could be doing at this moment.

"What if it was me standing in front of Don at that moment," Mikey groans, causing Raph and I to shoot him a shocked look, not expecting him to be a part of this conversation. "What if Don was standing behind me when he cracked. Or Raph, or you for that matter. It's bad enough that he took April from us." He pauses and each of us drop our eyes to the mats, each of us consumed with the individual pain that statement causes within us. After a moment he continues, "What if you were the one with the hammer lodged in your head Leo?"

"Jesus, Mikey." Raph grunts as he rubs his face hard with his hand, "Do you have to be so out there?"

I can't think of anything to say. Mikey was making a valid point, but it doesn't help what I'm trying to say. It doesn't help me get Don back home. Where he belongs.

"You're right. You both are. It is hard to believe Don after witnessing such a traumatizing event." I take a breath before going on, collecting myself, "And it could have been any one of us standing in front of him. But you guys have to look at it in his perspective. Why in the world would Don murder April in such a brutal way, and right in front of us for that matter?" I question, feeling my brain working harder than ever, "We all loved April. We wouldn't have ever harmed her in any way. You know this!" I point at the ground for emphasis. I shake my head and my gaze snaps from Raph who is staring at the floor to Mikey who is standing near the door, rubbing one arm, looking still unconvinced. "The evidence just add up. Don has always been the least violent one out of us all, and suddenly he decides to bludgeon his best, and only friend, with a hammer?"

Raph's face snaps up at that last statement. Mikey's glassy eyes stare deeply into mine as Raph lowers his head. His arm raises as he rubs the back of his neck.

"He is our brother. And he needs us now more than he _ever_ has." I decide to leave it at that and walk toward the exit, but at the last second, I pause at the door saying, "Same goes for us. We need our brother back."

…

Nothing good is ever on TV at night. No matter how much I flip through the channels, I find absolutely nothing to watch. Which irritates me. I lean back and put my feet up on the table as I continue flipping through the channels, sighing deeply.

We didn't go out like Mikey wanted too, I guess that's kind of my fault. They haven't said one word since the conversation, which I expected. I hate it when we're all silent and distant with each other. Even though I know this isn't going to last long, by morning we'll be back to normal. But I got them thinking, I could tell just by the way they were looking at me.

Will they want Don back? I don't know. I just hope that they don't think of him as bad as they did. Raph passes from the bathroom to the kitchen, silent.

Mikey's been in the training room. I can tell I got through to him because he always goes to the training room and trains when he needs to think. I think about it, then decided _why not_. I leave my place on the couch and stand at the doorway of the training room, take a breath, then slide it open. I see Mikey in mid-stance, his concentration doesn't break when I walk in, which surprises me. Usually his mind is so unfocused that the sound of the toaster popping in the next room could break his concentration.

I sneak past him as he does a jumping crane kick that leads into another fighting style, quite impressive I must say.

I grab one of my swords, slide it carefully out of its holster, and then whip it in front of my face, eyes focusing on the invisible target. I slow down my heartbeat, close my eyes and relax every single muscle. Then…I slash the air, twirl the sword through my fingers and jab an imaginary enemy in front of me, twirl it through my fingers and jab an enemy behind me.

I turn to slash another enemy, instead, I see Donnie standing in front of me. I gasp, losing my concentration. My grip fumbles on the sword as I twirl it around my finger. The blade comes back and slices the back of my hand, causing me to jerk it out of the way and drop my sword.

"Dammit!" I curse, holding my hand close to my plastron as it bleeds profusely.

"Leo!" Mikey shouts as he stops mid-stance and rushes over to me; grabbing the cloth from the shelf and pressing it against my wound. He helps me out of the training room and into the kitchen.

"What the hell happened!?" Raph shouts.

"He accidently cut himself with his sword," Mikey explains in a shocked voice.

As usually, Raph smirks. "Wow, fearless leader cut himself with his own sword?" he sarcastically remarks. I glare up at him as Mikey runs my hand under water.

"Shut up, Raph," I growl.

He chuckles as Mikey cleans up my wound to the best of his ability, "Don, could you get me the bandages?" Mikey asks.

The room goes silent.

"What?" Raph questions with a confused look on his face.

Mikey blanches; looking like he's seen a ghost. "Uhh, Raph…can you get the bandages."

Obviously bothered, Raph shakes his head and walks off to get the bandages. My wound is still bleeding quite a lot. After a minute or two, Raph returns with the bandages. Mikey wraps up my hand and Raph just stands in the corner and watches.

The wound doesn't really hurt as much as I thought it did. Mainly, the wound stings, but it's nothing I can't ignore. My mind keeps flashing back to what I saw. I legitimately saw Donnie standing in the training room with us.

Am I going crazy or something? Is his absences taking this much of a toll on me that I am starting to hallucinate? I notice after a second that Mikey is looking at me as if waiting for a response.

"What?" I stutter.

"I asked if you were alright."

"Oh, yeah…I'm fine," I quickly reply, glancing down at my bandage. Blood was starting to seep through the gauze, but it doesn't bother me. I rub the rough fabric of the bandage and look up at Mikey, who is looking back with worry.

"Ho-ly…_shit_!" Raph shouts from the living room.

Mikey and I snap our head towards the living room.

"Leo, Mike, get in here quick!" He calls. We rush into the living room and see Raph with his eyes glued to the TV. It was a news station, talking about some guy who has been arrested for murder.

"What's this got to do with anything?" I ask, slightly annoyed by his over-reaction.

Raph shushes me quickly, "Just listen."

A chipper looking news reporter wearing a bright pink pantsuit stood in front of a courthouse. Cameramen and other news reporters swarming behind her.

"_. . . has been charged with the murders of over thirty people, and charged with assaulting almost a hundred more. All victims were a part of the gang known as the Purple Dragons. He had plead guilty and the sentencing has just come in . . ."_

There's a pause and all the air around me and my brothers seems to be vacuumed away. I can only stand there, holding my breath, heart pounding in my ears as they flash a close-up picture of him on the screen.

_"Arnold Casey Jones has been sentenced to life in prison_."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again my cherished readers! I know it has been way to long and i apologize, but now me and Sleeping Seeker are here to bring you another chapter of this dark tale! Hope everyone had a happy holidays and a happy new years.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

His amber eyes, so full of gentle concern stare at me as he sits in his cell, looking weak, dried blood and dirt clumped in his fur. I can see him trembling slightly as if in great pain, but he doesn't complain or show any other outward sign of his discomfort. His robes are tattered, a few parts were torn off and used as bandages around the wounds on his arms and legs. His arm is broken, but that was my fault, a memory I wish would just die.

I knew he wasn't dead, it would need to take more to take Splinter down. My father, the resilient survivor. But the only thing I could bare to think as I'm staring at him is what he thinks of me. Guilt and regret gnaw at my insides. Like parasites roaming through my system. It was my fault, I shouldn't have been preoccupied with my mind and should have stayed focused on the ambush.

"My son," He sooths gently, as if sensing my distress, "What are you doing here?" His voice is rough and hoarse with ill treatment. His eyes glide over my form, taking in my condition, checking to see if I'm hurt then traveling back to mine. And I know, he is sensing my relief, my guilt, my desperation.

"I-I . . ." I stutter, temporarily forgetting how to speak, "I thought I could take on Bishop alone…" My head lowers with shame. "He surprised me…captured and traded me for some kind of amulet."

Splinter lowers his head, as if he feels that this is his fault. "I am sorry you had to go through that my son."

"Don't worry about me," I say, scrambling toward the front of the cell, "How did you get here! What have they done to you?!"

Splinter takes a ragged breath, "I was traded as well. Bishop captured me shortly after we were ambushed." My stomach drops as he brings up the ambush, but avoids the subject of me letting him fall. Of me letting him down. Failing as a warrior. As a son. He goes on to say, "I don't know how long I've been in here, but Saki has tormented me for information of where the lair is hidden," he takes another slow breath, "but I never told him."

My heart beats painfully in my chest as he finishes. Of course not, I think. My father is not so easily broken. Not by pain or suffering would be fail to keep us safe. He leans his head back against the wall, still looking at me.

"It's been two months." I say softly. Splinter doesn't react, just breaths out and stares at the ceiling with glassy eyes.

I'm staring at the ground, feeling like I'm about to throw up. "Father…" I exhale softly, hands wrapped around the bars of the cell, resting my head against the cool metal. "I've missed you so much." I'm so sorry, the words whisper in my mind, but don't reach my mouth.

He looks back at me, "I have missed you too, my son."

I don't want to bring it up, but know that I must. But before I get the chance, the door at the end of the room opens. The two of us glare at it and see three Foot ninja's enter; one carrying a cattle prod and the other a sack.

I expect them to come to my cell, but instead, they stop at Splinters, and my heart drops like a bomb.

"Father!?" I shout as they open his cell. They poke him with the cattle prod and he convulses massively, limbs shaking and jumping in a grotesque display of pain, then he hits the ground with the softest of groans.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I scream, slamming myself against the cell, trying to reach the foot ninja through the bars. They ignore my frantic display. They place the sack over his head and two foot ninja's pick him up. "Father!" I scream with a voice that cracks, feeling his arm rub against my hand. In desperation, I grab and hang on for dear life, "Let him go you son of a bitch!" I shout. That got their attention.

"Get back in your cell, you pest," the foot ninja threatens, then places the end of the cattle prod against my neck. Before I could say another word, I feel the electricity course through me. The pain is bright and sharp. Hooks jabbing me through my throat, up into my face and head, down into my chest, making my heart hammer unnaturally fast. It only lasts a few seconds, if even that, but the pain seems to go on much longer. Paralyzed, I drop onto the floor with a loud smack and twitch as the lingering electricity continues to spark and jolt through my system.

As I slowly start regaining my senses, body numb and still tingling, I crawl toward the cell bars and grab them to pull myself up. "Splinter!" I scream, legs trembling as I try to stand. "Please!"

They're already gone by the time I'm able to stand, I catch my breath, gripping the bars as tightly as I can, wishing he would come back. Wishing it were me that they'd taken. Despair claws at me. I clench my teeth as I slide back to the floor, burying my face in my arms, "Father!" I cry, wanting to tell him that I was sorry, for everything.

…

Splinter's been gone for what feels like a few hours now, and all I have done is just sit here, sulking in my own sorrows and self-pity. The thought of never seeing Splinter again crosses my mind a few times, and with it comes the pull of depression and a wave of terror. I know it would be pointless for Saki to murder Splinter right when he has me, but I can't help but fear it none the less. The man is capable of doing anything.

There is no sound to distract me from my internal torture. Only my uneven breathing and the sound of my heart beating steadily in my ears. No footsteps, no murmurs of men as they stride past the room. Nothing. Nothing but silence. It unsettles me. It makes my skin crawl and my stomach knot. I'm desperate to know what Saki is doing to Splinter, every second I don't know is a second closer to going insane.

My mind goes back to brief moments of reunion we had shared. I felt his distance from me. I grimace. He knows that I still feel guilty about it all. Although I'm sure he'll find some way to forgive me without even listening to reason. Just thinking about it gives me the chills, the patrol, the ambush. I remember it as if it were yesterday.

The five of us getting some air outside when the foot ninja's attacked. I don't remember if it was Leo's idea or Raphael's, but we all needed to get out of the claustrophobic pressure building up in our home. I, of course, was still grieving over what had happened and wasn't one hundred percent myself. When I think back on it, I realize, that none of us were, really. We were all distracted to one point or another. How easily we were caught off guard. No one had expected there to be an ambush, so we all were a bit dazed when it happened.

But all I remember from the fight was feeling the foot ninja grab me from behind. Instinctively, I rammed the back of my head into his face, then kicked him off of me. I should had been more aware of my surroundings, then I would have seen Splinter behind me as it happened. The foot ninja fell into Splinter and I guess thought in his head if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me. Because his arm hooked around Splinter as he twisted and stumbled. He dragged Splinter over the edge and down with him. Of course the guys didn't see the foot ninja, all they saw was me motioning toward Splinter and him falling off the edge. So they caught the side that made it look like I pushed him off myself. The looks on their faces made my blood run cold.

That's all that I completely remember. Everything else was a bit of a blur, but I still don't understand how Bishop got Splinter before we could, maybe he was at the bottom waiting, but even he couldn't have known that Splinter was going to fall. Perhaps they had been tracking our movements and anticipated where we might be. I don't know. It's hard to think in this brittle silence.

The door at the end of the room opened and jerked me out of my daydream. My face shot up. I saw the same three foot ninja's, cattle prod and everything. At first I think they are bringing Splinter back, but when they stop in front of my cell, empty handed, I quickly realize that they're here for me.

"Your turn vermin," The foot ninja spat, then stuck the cattle prod against my bicep so hard that he could've impaled me with it if he tried. The spear of burning pain is intense and my body is not ready to deal with the agony after having been stunned a few hours earlier. I instantly drop to the ground and lose feeling in my limbs. The edges of my vision swim and blacken.

One of them grabs my neck and holds me up as the other slides the sack on my head. Darkness is all I see as they handcuff and slid me across the floor, not even bothering to pick me up. I lose sense of where we are going by the time the electricity is out of my system. The ninja's are talking, but for some reason I can't comprehend what they're saying. My feet scramble to walk, but they pull me every time I manage to get my footing. Shamefully, I stagger and lumber forward, continuing to fall to my knees, feeling heavy, clumsy and awkward. As they slide me across the rough ground, my knees begin to chafe and the skin beings to peel.

Another door opens and I'm thrown inside, sack still on my head. Another set of hands grab my arms and hoist me up, wrapping the handcuffs around some kind of hook that leaves me hanging above the ground.

"What a pleasure that you could join us turtle."

I don't need to look to see who's talking. I feel the bag ripped from my head. First thing I see is Splinter, on his knees with chains holding him down.

"Father!" I shout as I hang hopelessly.

"I felt it necessary for you to see that your father is in fact alive and breathing. Although he has been in my custody for quite some time," Saki states with pride.

Anger suddenly explodes inside as I try to shake and fight my way out of the chains. They rattle and clang above my head. Sounding like laughter raining down on me and my futile efforts. Splinter just keeps his head down. I wonder if he is too weak to even lift it, or too ashamed to look me in the eye in his moment of defeat. It takes me a second to notice the pool of blood he is kneeling in. My racing heart trips.

Saki goes on in a conversational tone, "You see turtle, my friend and I have been talking extensively about you and your brothers. I have simple questions that need simple answers. However, your pet here, is foolishly stubborn. I have asked quite nicely and he rudely declines to reply. A word. An utterance, is all I require. But every time I try to get an answer out of him, he refuses to comply."

Saki's voice changes, all pretense of civility vanishes. With a growl, he slides a small dagger out of its sheath and says, "So I have a new method."

He sticks the tip of the dagger to Splinters neck, cutting the skin, but not enough to do major damage. The pearl of crimson beads and dribbles down the silver length of the blade. My eyes follow it with sick fascination, unable to turn away.

"Tell me where your brothers are, and I won't slash your masters throat."

My skin goes cold as another droplet forms from the wound. This one thick, larger than the last. "Saki," I cry. "Please, leave Splinter out of this."

Saki's eyes close as he shakes his head, "I'm sorry turtle, but I've run out of patience."

My mind rushes as Saki stares at me with flat, black eyes. They are the eyes of a demon. Evil dances in them. I find I cannot hold his stare. I turn my gaze towards Splinter and see him staring at the ground. A resigned look on his face. It was obvious that Splinter would rather die than to tell Saki where we were, but would I do the same? I love my brothers, and my father to death. But would I sell out my brothers for my father?

Although, they did the same to me. When I needed them most, they shunned me out without hesitation. But, could I do the same to them?

"Shame…" Saki whispers. "And I thought I would finally get my hands on that fraud you call a leader."

Saki tightens the grip on the dagger and starts to glide it over Splinter's neck.

"Wait!" I scream.

Saki stops, eyes darting to mine. Splinter inhales sharply, shaking slightly.

"Wait," I scream again. "Please, hear me out."

My heart rushes a million beats per second as my plan unfolds in my head, "You don't need Leonardo. You don't need him. It's me you need."

Saki glares at me. There is disbelief and shock in those eyes. Splinter scrutinizes every inch of me, trying to figure out what I'm doing. But my father could never figure me out, even when I was a child. I knew I was an enigma to him. Something to puzzle on but never quite fully understand.

I rambled my reasoning to Saki, praying all the time that he'd believe me, "Please, Leo is indeed a better fighter. But with training, I could be just as good." No, that's no good. He doesn't want another man to train. He wants something more, my thoughts race as I quickly add, "Plus, Leo has no experience with technology. I'm smarter then all of my brothers put together. I could help you with your foot tech. Make them better than ever. I could build weapons, armor, anything you need to make the foot better. I'll do that, whatever you want. Please…just let my father go."

Saki eyes darken as he looks down at Splinter, whose misery is plain. Though whether it was from his own pain and exhaustion or the grim exchange that I was offering was unclear.

"Let my father go, and the foot will be better than ever," I reassure, hoping that the desperation is not obvious.

Saki takes the dagger away from Splinters throat, wiping the blood on his robe and sliding it back into its sheath.

"You've made quite a deal," Saki says with a sly smirk. "How could I pass up the opportunity to make my Foot ninjas better."

I feel my stomach churn and the vomit raises to my throat as he puts his hand on Splinter's shoulder and smiles. "You've got yourself a deal."

My heart skips a beat as two foot ninja's undo his chains and lift him off the ground.

"Father," I cry as they begin to take him away. "Wait, Saki, please!"

"A deal is a deal," he grunts.

"Hold on! Wait!" I scream in anger.

The foot ninja's stop, Saki's upper lip trembles in anger.

"I'm not doing a damn thing until I know that Splinter is safe with my brothers."

Fury fills Saki's face, but then all too quickly, it leaves and he smiles sinisterly, "Very well." He looks at the Foot ninja's. "Do not touch Splinter, undo the turtle's chains, and let him escort the rat to the front door."

Relief overwhelms me as the foot ninja's release me from my chains. Once they were off, I scrambled up and into Splinters arms, tightly holding him as he holds me. He feels so small in my arms. So frail.

"Don't worry sensei, everything will be alright."

I glare angrily at Saki and see him staring back, but his face was hard to read. It was calm, very intimidating I must say, but it doesn't shake me. "Let's go," I whisper as I guide Splinter with my arm around his shoulder to the front door. He leans heavily on me.

"Donatello, what are you doing?" Splinter asks softly.

As we walk through the halls, I ponder that question, and then answer truthfully, "I don't know."

"You cannot do this to yourself!"

"Don't worry about me Sensei, just get back to the others. Explain to them everything that has happened. Leo will come up with something to get me out…I know he will," I whisper with a lump in my throat, hoping that my belief in my eldest brother will not be spurned. Having to bad mouth my brother like that left me feeling empty, but it was the only way I could see to get Saki to realize that I was more beneficial to him.

The trip to the front door was quicker than I would have liked, but seeing him leave the building with my own eyes is enough for me. "Listen, don't go straight to the lair. It's too risky. Go to the farmhouse, I will tell the others to meet you there."

Thinking about the farmhouse plastered images of April in my mind. Another roll of my stomach brings the bitter bile up to the back of my throat. Making it hard to concentrate on the current situation.

"Don…are you alright?"

Her voice stains my mind like a virus, every time I think about that damn voice I hear it in my head. Vivid and real. Painfully so. The last time she will ever say my name. The last time she will ever acknowledge me.

"Donatello."

I snap out of my trance and get back to what's important. The here and now. My father. My own survival. I cough, "Sorry, just, get to the farmhouse. They will be there waiting for you."

"Donatello," Splinter whispers, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Please…be safe."

I suddenly feel the urge to break down, there's a lump that suddenly formed in my throat and I am overwhelmed with the desire to fall into my father's arms. To have him hold me and protect me as if I were a small child. But I can't. He needs me to be strong. I let him down before, I will not fail him again. I swallow my sadness and risking the fragile hold I have on my composure, I hug Splinter once more, tighter than I've ever hugged him.

"I'll be fine sensei," I reassure.

"I will not say goodbye," He gently sooths, looking me in the eye. "Because we will be back. I refuse to let you stay in this terrible place."

A smile grows on my face as a tear trickles down my cheek. Splinter pushes the door open and glances worriedly outside, there were three foot ninja's standing off in the distance, to make sure that I didn't try to escape while seeing Splinter to the door.

"If we do not come back tonight. Just know, we will never forget you. You will always be our top priority. We will not sleep until you are home."

My body quivers with warmth as he relaxes me with his words. I have to believe in him. I have for so long thus far. He nods his head, then turns to walk out of the door.

"Sensei!" I call.

He stops, turns his head to face me.

Another tear rolls down my cheek, "I'm sorry."

He frowns, "For what?"

My head lowers as I cover my face, hiding my shame, "For letting you go."

Splinter turns and shakes his head, "But you didn't."

"What?"

"Yes, you might have let me go from the building. But you never let me go after that, you never let go of the hope that I was still alive. You never gave up looking for me. So do not apologize for letting go, because you never did." And with that, Splinter turns and walks with a pained, limping gait, out of the door, leaving me alone with his voice in my head, sending chills coursing through my body.

I stand there for a good ten minutes before realizing that he was gone, and knowing that I had to get ahold of Leo somehow to tell him. I turn and head back inside, but not to Saki, to a phone. In his condition, he would never make it all the way to the lair, let alone the farmhouse.

As I search, I notice that it feels a lot emptier than before. The darkened halls and gloomily lit rooms made this feel more like a haunted house then the Foot headquarters. The quiet is eerie and unsettling. I look inside every room to find a phone, each one empty. Most of them held just a bunch of weapons, but then when I open the next door, I find what looks like a simple office. A desk, computer, bookshelf, and other things you would find in an office.

"What the . . ." I question silently, walking into the odd environment.

It strangely makes me feel at home, reminding me of what I had in the lair, although this one was much simpler, it still felt like home. A disconcerting feeling given the fact that I was in the worst possible place. I quickly notice the phone on the desk, quickly picking it up and dialing Leo's shell cell. It didn't take long for him to pick up, but when he does, his voice is warming, just like Splinters. More than anything, his voice reminds me of home. The false façade of the room falls away and I close my eyes for a moment, basking in Leo's gentle voice.

"Hello?"

"Leo…it's me," I grunt.

"Donnie?"

"Listen, I don't have much time. Splinter is alive. I found him." I hear him gasp but before he can say anything, I quickly explain, "I told him to meet you guys at the farmhouse, he will explain everything when you get there." I tell him where to find Splinter, the route he'd be taking, so that Leo and my brothers can get to him and pick him up.

"Wait, Don-" he starts, but I have to interrupt.

"I don't have time Leo, get him to the farmhouse, don't worry about me. I'll be fine for now."

Leo begins to talk but I lower the phone to listen if anyone is coming.

"Donnie? Donnie!" he shouts.

I force the phone against my ear, I choke out, "Just go, I love you all." Then I hang up before he gets a chance to talk. I quickly walk out of the room before anyone can find out I've been there. I breathe out nervously and keep walking down the corridor, hoping that Leo and my brothers were already on their way to get Splinter. Chills roll down my spine as I turn the corner and see Saki standing in the corridor, waiting for me.

"Satisfied?" He grunts in a tone of disapproval.

I frown, pushing past him, "Enough."

"I'll show you to your quarters and your work area, where you will be working with your partner."

I turn back and gaze furiously at him, "Hell no, I work alone."

"That's not up to you," he declares firmly.

"I don't care who it's up too, I am not your slave Saki. You do not control me."

"Oh, is that so? Last time I checked, we made a deal that stated you could make my Foot ninja's better, if I let Splinter go." Again his manner shifts and he roars, "I will not hesitate to bring that rat back here and force the answers out of both of you until I have all of you turtle freaks in my possession." He drops his voice to a low whisper, "And after I dispose of your pathetic excuse for a father, I will have your brothers live just long enough for you to improve my Foot ninja."

My skin growls cold as the tension rises dramatically. I hold my tongue, taking a deep breath as the anger boils in my stomach.

Saki smiles. It is a sly, wicked thing. A charming grin that holds no warmth. "Glad we've reached an understanding." He walks past me. I am frozen in place with hatred and fear. "This way please."

I curse softly under my breath, then follow closely behind him. The corridors were quiet, as if Saki and I were the only people in the building, when I knew that wasn't the case. A thick cloud of awkwardness surrounded the silence, making me jumpy and uncomfortable. I should not be surprised that Shredder is a complete psycho. I will have to be careful with what I say and how I act. I must keep my cool and cooperate, or at least appear to cooperate with whatever he demands of me. I swallow dryly. What have I gotten myself into? The only thing I have to hope for is Splinter and the others coming to rescue me. I don't know how long it will take, but I hope to god it's soon.

Saki stops suddenly, almost making me run into him. He turns and faces me, "Your new partner is in there, I expect new armor for my Foot ninjas by next week. Better get started."

Before I could question, he's already gone. Striding down the corridor and turning without a glance back at me. I'm overwhelmed with everything. Once I made the crack decision to aid my enemy in order to spare my father's life, everything has happened in a surreal blur. I gaze at the door. Trepidation fills me. I've been alone for two months already, I don't really know if I can work with someone again. Wanting to get it over with, I sigh deeply and open the door, the first thing I see leaves me paralyzed with shock.

He turns and looks at me, face flattens when he sees me. He slides his thick black glasses off his face and wipes it on his lab coat, then cleans the sweat caked on his dark skinned forehead before sighing deeply.

"Well…never thought I'd be working with you. Have to say I'm a bit insulted."


End file.
